The Grim Reaper vs The Black Swordsman
by Atlas Ultima
Summary: The Red Rebel and the Solo Player meet under strange circumstances in an arena held by a mysterious figure, who only wants the two to battle against each other. With the man being the only way back home, the two saw no other choice in the matter. Who will win? Only one way to find out! (One shot)


**Hello, fellow readers! Here with a one shot story. A duel between two protagonists, one will win. Not here to tell their life stories, just to list what they will bring to the table. The general rules here:**

 **1: This is not a death match, just a simple battle for fun**

 **2: This is for one fall**

 **3\. No time limit**

 **4: No assists or items**

 **5\. I will list what versions I will be using (if there is more than one version of a character)**

 **Now that we have our rules, on to the fighters!**

* * *

 **Fighter 1**

 **Name: Ragna**

 **Titles: Ragna the Bloodedge, The Grim Reaper**

 **Version: Chronophantasma**

 **Profile: Known for his appearance of white spiky hair, a pair of mismatched eyes, and red coat, this rebel is feared in his world for his power. Though, the power is mainly not his, but the Azure Grimoire that has become his right arm. Wielding his large sword, often nicknamed "Bloodscythe", he has faced many powerful opponents and has lived to tell the tale, due to his unyielding will against impossible odds. With all at his disposal, will the Reaper devour another soul or finally meet his own demise?**

 **Powers: Soul Eater- Uses the power of darkness to steal life energy and replenish his own.**

 **Blood Kain IDEA- Enhances his Soul Eater drive, as well as his power and speed. Used to drain his own energy during the duration, but the IDEA engine negates it.**

 **Moveset:**

 **Hell's Fang**

 **Gauntlet Hades**

 **Dead Spike**

 **Inferno Divider**

 **Blood Scythe**

 **Belial Edge**

 **Carnage Scissors**

 **Devoured by Darkness**

 **Black Onslaught**

* * *

 **Fighter 2**

 **Name: Kazuto Kirigaya**

 **Alias: Kirito**

 **Titles: The Black Swordsman**

 **Version: Aincrad**

 **Profile: Just a normal teen in the real world, Kazuto was just a kid that loves video games. Being a beta tester, he jumped right into the world of Aincrad, the first VRMMORPG ever created known as Sword Art Online. However, fear shook the virtual world as the creator announced that they are now in a death game. Armed with the knowledge of the game and survival instincts, he's determined to clear it by reaching the top. Will he escape death's embrace or will it be game over?**

 **Skills: Dual Wielding- An exclusive skill that allows two swords at once, expanding his moves and more options.**

 **Moveset:**

 **Horizontal Square**

 **Meteor Break**

 **Spinning Shield**

 **Storm Strike**

 **Vorpal Strike**

 **Snake Bite**

 **Impact Break**

 **Starburst Stream**

 **The Eclipse**

* * *

 **Now that we have our fighters set, let's begin!**

 **(Battle Track: No Mercy- Guilty Gear XX)**

Ragna wakes up to find himself at a rather weird place, as it was an arena with the sun shining down upon it, few clouds in the sky to cover it as he got up to his feet.

"Where am I?" He mumbled to himself, the question surprisingly being responded to.

"I wish I knew." The young voice spoke from behind as Ragna turned to see who. Though, he was a bit surprised upon seeing him.

The person who spoke was rather young, a teen to be exact, and wore all black. Hell, his eyes and hair were black along with his sword and sheath.

"OK, who are you?" Ragna questioned, turning fully and crossed his arms as he said it.

"Isn't it rude to not introduce yourself?" The boy retorted.

"Snarky, huh? Well-"

The two then heard a third voice from above, "Welcome, fighters!"

They looked up to see the figure above, who was a man also wearing black, but had a coat with a hood over his head, hiding his face.

"I bring you here into the arena to pit a duel against you two! One winner will be decided, so bring your best!"

"Who are you!?" Ragna called out to the figure.

"The ticket to send you back home once I am satisfied with your battle."

"Like we die in a place like this!" The boy shouted out.

"Whoa, where did that come from? Since when was a friendly match frowned upon nowadays?"

The two were confused at this as the man continued, "I became curious of you two after observing your worlds. Then I thought why not, and here we are!"

"But ah, can't have a simple duel without knowing names." The figure then jumped down and landed gracefully before gesturing to Ragna.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, the Grim Reaper!" He then gestured to the boy, "Kirito, the Black Swordsman!"

"Both will clash! One will win! Here are the rules."

The man placed one finger up, "No time limit."

Then another finger, "One round."

Then another, "The match ends when health is fully depleted."

He then snapped his fingers, making a large screen above his head appear on the wall, showing two health bars, one belonging to each of them.

"Oh, and don't worry about wounds, an aura is protecting your body. Only the bars will be affected. Good luck to you both."

The figure then disappeared, leaving the two alone.

"Kirito, huh?" Ragna repeated.

"Yeah. Though, Bloodedge?" Kirito questioned.

"It's a title, kid."

"OK, didn't think "the" was your middle name anyways."

"Funny." Ragna then walked back a few steps before taking off his sword from his belt. "So, ya ready?"

Kirito pulled out his sword and got into his battle stance, "Let's go!"

 _Heaven or Hell! Let's Rock! (Start the music!)_

The two dashed at each other and clashed blades, locking in for a brief moment before Ragna pushed him back. Kirito bounced back as he went on the offensive, swinging fast and strong to keep Ragna on edge as he deflects and dodges them. However, Ragna is well familiar with what Kirito was going for, as he does this himself. After a few more swings, Kirito activates his first special move.

 ** _"Horizontal Square!"_**

Four powerful swings formed a square as the attack finished, pushing Ragna back. Deciding to turn the tables, he sprints at Kirito and swiftly ducks under a swing before countering with a roundhouse kick, knocking him off his feet and quickly followed it up by grabbing him and dragging him across the ground before throwing him upwards.

 _ **"Gauntlet Hades!"**_

Ragna yelled these words as he performed a special move of his own, hitting Kirito with it and the followup after landing on the ground. Kirito rolled on impact and quickly got back to his feet before rushing back into the fray. He swung, Ragna responding by swinging back, only to prove it was a feint as he quickly dashed around and hit him head on with a shoulder tackle. Ragna was fast to prove who was stronger as he performed a shoulder tackle of his own, catching Kirito off guard and delivered a wicked punch to the face, making his opponent slide across the ground a bit before stopping.

Kirito shook it off and looked up to see Ragna jump up high and point his sword at him.

 _ **"Belial Edge!"**_

He narrowly dodged the blade with a roll and got up to his feet to take advantage of the opening.

 _ **"Vorpal Strike!"**_

Ragna showed a bit of shock at the sheer speed of the attack as it came, barely time to move as it connected and launched him back. He kept his feet firm on the ground as he slid, watching Kirito run at him and decided to return the favor.

 _ **"Dead Spike!"**_

He summoned a beast's head, which shocked Kirito and made him halt. Ragna expected a dodge, but he stood his ground.

 _ **"Spinning Shield!"**_

Kirito spun his sword like a buzzsaw, shredding the head apart before seeing Ragna dash right at him like a bullet.

 _ **"Carnage-"**_

Ragna held his sword in a reverse grip as he swung, Kirito barely managing to block it before he finished.

 _ **"Scissors!"**_

A wave of darkness shaped spikes fired out of the second swing, making Kirito fly right into a wall. Ragna walked over to where he landed as he saw Kirito fall to the ground.

The teen was on one knee, panting heavily as he felt the wind was knocked out of him entirely. He spared a glance at the screen, his health is halfway while Ragna only lost a fourth of his.

"All right then." He then pulled a small screen out, where it said "Dual Wield." He pressed it, his second sword appearing on his back in an instant and pulled it out. "No more holding back!"

Ragna saw this and a small smirk appeared on his face, "Got a trick up your sleeve, huh?" He then sprinted right at him, transforming his sword in the process.

Kirito was taken back by the transformation and snapped out of it as Ragna lunged at him for a swing.

 _ **"Blood Scythe!"**_

Kirito narrowly sidestepped it as the scythe slashed the wall on impact. Ragna flipped and landed on the wall to then jump at Kirito again as his scythe transformed back. The large sword clashed against the two in a cross formation, Kirito pushing it right off with a great deal of force.

"Here it goes!" He rushed at him with blinding speeds now, swinging furiously as Ragna blocked. However, some swings still hit their mark due to his limited defense. Ragna then tried to counter with a quick swipe, only for Kirito to actually jump up and off the wall to attack from above.

 _ **"Storm Strike!"**_

 _ **"Inferno Divider!"**_

The two attacks clashed in the air briefly before passing each other, Kirito quickly seizing his opportunity and let loose his signature.

 _ **"Starburst... Stream!"**_

Every hit counted as Ragna was left wide open to the assault and the final hit launched him into the wall. Kirito looked back at the screen, the two were tied now. However, a brief rumble in the ground caught his attention and looked back at the smoke. A brief glow of red appeared before a shockwave was felt.

 _ **"Blood Kain!"**_

The smoke blew away to reveal Ragna as he had a black aura around him and his sword ready as he came like a bullet train, Kirito meeting it head on with his own assault. Time slowed to a crawl in an instant before the two unleashed their final attacks.

 _ **"ECLIPSE!"**_

 _ **"BLACK ONSLAUGHT!"**_

The two clashed blades before they went all out. Ragna kept his sword normal to keep the attacks from being slower, which was the better choice as he was able to keep up with Kirito very well. Strikes were hitting their mark and were being responded in kind with harder ones as the clash went on, the two keeping on the move as they were moving like blurs across the battlefield, dirt and stone being destroyed under them from the sheer force of the collisions. Finally, the two reached the climax, Kirito finishing with a cross slash and Ragna with a dark wing covering his blade for a cleaving slash down the middle, colliding on impact and making a crater in the process.

The two were sent flying and slammed into the walls again, the arena becoming silent as the smoke slowly started to clear. As the dust settled, one was still standing...

Ragna stood on his feet, breathing heavily as he saw Kirito on the ground, possibly out cold. He placed his sword back on his belt as he walked over. Stopping a few feet away, he let out a chuckle.

"Not bad, kid." He said as he scratched his head a bit before hearing slow clapping.

"Bravo, bravo! That... was quite the battle!" The figure had reappeared behind Ragna.

"Now that you got your entertainment, mind sending us back?" Ragna growled.

"Whoa, no need to get annoyed." The figure joked before snapping his fingers.

The two fighters teleported, right back to their respective worlds.

 **DONE! So, how did I come down to who would win? Well:**

 **While Kirito is known for being one of the strongest in Aincrad, Ragna beats him in every category. Speed, power, and especially experience were in Ragna's favor. But, Kirito had dual wielding, which practically doubled his attacks and speed, able to match Ragna's normal speed. But, Blood Kain was the deciding factor, trumping even that where only the Eclipse skill was Kirito's saving grace as it allowed him to move faster than humanly possible during it. Though, it only made them evenly matched and Ragna's superior power gave him the win.**

 **In terms of fighting styles, both are all out offensive rushdown characters, leaving little openings for the opponent to counterattack. However, here is where experience shines, as Kirito had only about two years, Ragna had way more than that. So, he was well familiar with Kirito's approach.**

 **I picked Chronophantasma as I am very familiar with that version of Ragna, and I picked Aincrad Kirito since that one was the only one that was in a fighting game. I wrote the profiles to the best of my knowledge so, I hope I was accurate with them.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this one shot I made for fun! See ya!**


End file.
